Suzy
''' Suzy' *'Nombre: '수지 / Suzy'thumb|320px' *'Nombre real:' 배수지 / Bae Su Ji *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 10-Octubre-1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kwangju, Corea del Sur *'Nickname: "El primer amor de la Nación"' *'Profesión:' Cantante/Actriz/ Bailarina/''Modelo''/ MC'' *'Idiomas: '''Coreano(fluido), Chino, Ingles, Tailandés y Japonés(Básico) *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Peso: 45 kg *'''Tipo Sanguineo: AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, hermana mayor y hermano menor (Bae Sang Moon). *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment ' ' 'Biografía' 'Bae Su Ji''' en coreano: 배수지,más conocido por su nombre artístico Suzy en América y en Corea como 수지 es una cantante, actriz,modelo y maestra de ceremonias coreana nacida el 10 de Octubre de 1994 en la ciudad de Corea del Sur, Kwangju. Es miembro del grupo coreano de chicas miss A , que debuto bajo JYP Entertainment junto con AQ entretenimiento en 2010. Mejor conocido por su papel de Go Hye-mi en el KBS2 serie de televisión ' Dream High. Es en este debut en los dramas, que marca el comienzo de la exitosa carrera de Suzy como actriz.' Dramas:http://es.suzy-bae.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Suzy_bae?action=edit&section=2 *'Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013)' *'Big (KBS2, 2012)' *'I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2012) cameo''' *'Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo' *'Human Casino (KBS,2011) cameo' *'Dream High (KBS2, 2011)' Temas para Dramashttp://es.suzy-bae.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Suzy_bae?action=edit&section=3 *'Don’t Forget Me tema para Gu Family Book (2013)' *'I Still Love You tema para Big (2012)' *'You`re My Star tema para Dream High 2 (2012)' *'So Many Tears tema para Me Too, Flower! (23-Noviembre-2011)' *'Winter Child tema para Dream High (19-Enero-2011)' *'Dream High tema para Dream High (03-Enero-2011)' Programas de TVhttp://es.suzy-bae.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Suzy_bae?action=edit&section=4 *'Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012)' *'Touch Korea - miss A and 2PM (2012)' *'Invincible Youth Season 2 (2011)' *'20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011)' *'Show! Music Core - Host (2010)' *'Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) MC Especial junto a Yong Hwa (CNBlue ) y Jo Kwon (2AM)' *'Running Man (SBS, 2013) Episodio 155 (Invitada)' Películas *'Architecture 101 (2011)' *'Touch Korea (2012) con miss A y 2PM' Anuncioshttp://es.suzy-bae.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Suzy_bae?action=edit&section=6 *'''CF Urive '(2013)' *'Bean Pole Outdoor''' (2013) *''' Epost Bank''' (2013) *'. LG Household & Health Care - On: The Body' (2013) *''' Domino’s Pizza junto a Jung Il Woo ''' (2013) * BaekSeol Xylose Sugar 'Chia Seeds’ Korea (2013)' *'On: The Body (2013)' *'The Face Shop (2013)' *'Vita 500 (2013)' *'Korea Post Office Savings (2013)' *'Samsung Galaxy Pop - SK tlecom (2013)' *'Beksul Tagatose Sugar (2013)' *'Smart Uniform con B1A4 (2012-2013)' *'Roem (2012-2013)' *'Domino's Pizza (2012-2013)' *'Canon Camera (2012-2013)' *'Beanpole Outdoor con Kim So Hyun (2012-2013)' *'Korean Tourism Organization (2012-2013)' *'Sumi Chips ( 2012)' *'Nintendo Super Mario Bros con HaHa' *'Nexon Sudden Attack (2012)' *'Reebok con WooYoung & Taecyeon (2012)' *'Caribbean Bay (2012) junto a 2PM' *'Denmark Drinking Yogurt (2012)' *'Teens Nature (2012)' *'Si Lolita perfume Lolita Lempicka (2011)' *'China Samsung Electronics Anycall CF (2010)' Videos Musicaleshttp://es.suzy-bae.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Suzy_bae?action=edit&section=7 *'Son Ho Young - Pretty But Hateful (2011)' *'Smart Uniform MV - B1A4 con Suzy (2012)' *'Classic - JYP, Taecyeon Wooyoung (2PM) ' *'This Christmas - JYPNATION (2010)' 'Reconocimientos: *'''2013 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz miniserie (Gu Family Book) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi *'2013 Mwave Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi *'''2013 Mvave Drama Awards: La actriz que más ha brillado cat. miniserie (Gu Family Book) *'2013 6th Style Icon Awards: '''El Ícono del Eterno Primer Amor *'2013 Premios KAA: Mejor modelo del año junto al actor '''Ryoo Seung Ryong' *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Excepcional Actriz Coreana (Gu Family Book) *'2013 Mnet '20′s Choice Awards: '''Premio a mejor estrella de Drama '(Gu Family Book)' *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: Mejor Cameo en una aparición en un Variety Show '''(Gag Concert) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Popularidad '(Big)' *'2012 Busan International Film Festival: Premio a Mejor Vestida *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: '"Mejor Artista Revelacion del año en Variety Shows" '''(Femenina) *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: '"Mejor Cameo en Variety Show" *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Primer Amor de Fantasía''' (Architecture 101'') *'2012 Blue Daragon Films Award: '''Premio a la Popularidad ' *'2012 MTN Broadcast Advertising Festival: Modelo de CF Femenina *'''2012 6th Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Nueva Estrella Hot de Cine Femenina (Architecture 101 ) *'2012 48th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz '(Architecture 101 )' *'2011 KBS Entertainment Awards: Best Female Newcomer on a Variety Show '''(Invincible Youth 2) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards: '''Best Couple Award with '''Kim Soo Hyun' (Dream High) *'2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: '''Nueva Estrella Hot *'2011 Mnet Choice Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz '''(Dream High) 'CURIOSIDADES:' *'Grupo Kpop': miss A (maknae,vocalista principal,bailarina,imagen del grupo) *'Nickname': Baby Su, Giant Maknae, 4D Princess. El Primer Amor de La Nacion. *'Color Favorito:' Rosa y Negro. *'Hobbies': Comida, Taekwondoo, Selcas, Jugar con Min y Jokwon, Damon, Dibujar. *'Tipo Ideal': Kang Dong Woon *Se gano el nombre a Primer Amor de La Nacion gracias a su gran pelicula, Architecture 101. *Es una de las celebridades coreanas mas hermosas *Fue la primera celebridad mujer coreana en pasar los 1.000.000 de seguidores en twitter. Actualmente es la segunda celebridad femenina en pasar los 2.000.000 de seguidores, superada solo por BoA. *Es cosiderada una de las 10 voces de idols mas bellas, por su suave y a la vez poderosa voz. *'G.O.D' se declararon fans de ella. *Es la primer celebridad femenina en ganar 3 premios en diferentes ámbitos del espectáculo: Música, Actuación en Drama y Actuación en Cine. La primer celebridad masculina fue Rain. Suzy luego ese mismo año gano el Rookie a Variedad en los KBS Awards, siendo la primera celebridad ganando los 4 rokies. *C.A.P de Teen Top dijo que ahora es muy amigo de Suzy y Jia de Miss A porque dijo que se vieron en Music Bank y tuvieron una buena quimica primero con Jia y luego con Suzy, ahora las considera buenas amigas porque son unas de las pocas que tiene en el medio del entretenimiento. *Tiene una buena amistad con: Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Yesung de Super Junior. Yesung y ella son cercanos, incluso el subio fotos de ella en su twitter promocionado sus linea de gafas Why Style. Twitter Yesung foto Suzy twitter Yesung *Suzy ha crecido mucho desde su debut en 2010 (1,66) 2011 (1,68) 2012 y actualmente (1,70) *Eli de u-kiss y Park Gun Il de supernova dijieron que les gustaría actuar con Suzy. Video *Hye Ryung y Junghwa (EXID)son muy cercanas a Suzy ya que las dos fueron trainee de JYPE, Suzy estuvo promocionando TOUCH y EXID Whoz that Girl asi que se volvieron a encontrar, Suzy fue a apoyarlas en su debut. *Hizo su debut como subrapera de miss A en TOUCH. *Seunghyun de FT Island la considera la idol más bonita, revelado en la radio Shimshimtapa. Una fan dijo haberlos visto juntos (con unos amigos) en un restaurant el 24 de Diciembre del año pasado. *Es el tipo ideal Shin Won Ho de CROSS GENE, con el cual trabajo en BIG. *Heechul de Super junior agradeció a Suzy por haberlo hecho reir antes de irse al servicio militar. *JB de JJProject dijo que le gusta mucho Suzy, revelo en Romantic & Idol: Cuando estabamos (JJProject) en nuestras promociones de nuestro debut habian muchas chicas lindas y cada vez que pasaban nosotros deciamos: Oh tan linda, linda. Pero viendo entre todas ellas ¿No es Suzy la mas Hot? A lo que el PD dice: ¿Hot? Ella es una diosa, JB levanta sus brazos y comienza a decir: "Goddes Suzy" haciendo reir a todos. *B1A4 hizo un comercial con Suzy y Jin Young fue el que mas nervioso se puso ya que le gusta mucho y lo confeso en Three Wheels. *Se Yong de MYNAME es muy cercano a Suzy. Ya que él era trainee de JYPE. *En una entrevista le preguntaron a Ricky de Teen Top ¿Que tipo de noona te gusta? Y Ricky respondio "Me gusta Suzy noona de Miss A, ella es linda y sexy" *Para Chunji, C.A.P, y ricky de teen top su miembro favorita es suzy porque les gusta. *L.Joe de teen top dijo: suzy es la miembro con la que mas se entiende de miss A, porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a miss A tuvo una buena imprensión de ella. hubieron rumores de que salian juntos pero JYPE dijo que los dos solo en ese tiempo se estaban conociendo y son cercanos. *En un extracto de entrevista, los chicos de infinite dijeron quien sería su 'ideal' en el cuarteto de miss A. L dijo:me gusta mucho suzy-ssi .. pero es triste porque no puede acercarme a ella durante el evento o cada vez que la veo en los shows. Tambien a Dongwoo le gusta. *HAHA confeso en el programa T4x1 que esta obsecionado con suzy y que la sobreprotege mucho que incluso le pidio que cuando ella salga con alguien primero debe llevarlo donde él. *Según Fei , Suzy es la más fuerte del grupo a pesar de ser la maknae. *Una de sus grandes influencias y hermana para ella es YeEun de Wonder Girls. *G.Na la cuida como hermanita al igual que Min. *Wooyoung de 2PM la escogio como su voz preferida entre las idols femeninas en Weekly Idol. *El 10 de octubre, Suzy reveló su decisión de posponer su asistencia a la universidad hasta una fecha futura desconocida. Ella dijo que está actualmente enfocada en el trabajo e incluso si fuese a la universidad, no sería capaz de estudiar. Suzy está en su último año en Seoul Performing Arts High School y habría entrado en la clase de 2013 si se fuese la universidad. *EL CEO de YG Entertaiment, (Yang Hyun Suk) a mostrado su interes en Suzy diciendo que capturo su atención desde que debuto y que destaca más que sus integrantes, ademas dice que es muy buena en la actuacion, le gustaria entrenarla. *Se rumorea mucho sobre quienes podrían ser su esposo ficticio de suzy como:chunji de Teen Top, Kim Soo Hyun, Jinyoung de B1A4, Donghae de super junior, INFINITE SungKyu y L,Kim Bum, entre otros pero los mas fuertes son Kim Soo Hyun (dream high) recordemos que hasta ahora siguen siendo la pareja mas querida. *Tiene una buena amistad con Jung II Woo desde el comercial Domino's Pizza *Guarda amistad con los gemelos de BOYFRIEND debido aquellos entraron de traineers un poco mas antes que suzy en JYP y se fueron poco después de que suzy debutará con miss A. *Yenny la cuida como si fuera su hermanita. *Es conocida por sus fans como La reina del Fanservice ya que es la que mas se demora en subir a la van o entrar al aereopuerto por saludar a sus fans, firmarles, sacarse fotos y sacarle a ellos tambien. *Cuando Suzy empezo el 2009 como trainee tenia 14 añoa, Jia la protegio y le ayudo mucho. Sus fans la llaman JiaZy o Dorky Couple *KyuHyun de Super Junior revelo en KBS Hello! que le gustaba y en una entrevista de NYLON que una de sus canciones favoritas es I Still Love You de Suzy. Eunhyuk Y Ryewook revelaron que por la culpa de el se pasan escuchando los ost de Suzy y que cuando estaban en Grecia, ellos la escuchaban todo el tiempo que era como estar viajando con ella. Suzy le agradecio a Kyuhyun *Una de sus mejores amigas es Amber, JiYeon y IU. Suzy hizo una aparicion sorpresa en Win Win para IU, las dos revelaron que eran como hermanas y que antes cuando trabajaban en Dream High no tenian interes en conocerse pero luego se conocieron. IU dijo: Era un poco incomodo al principio es tan rara (Rie) Me llamo a las 4AM para cantarme feliz cumpleaños. Ahora nos encontramos siempre y salimos, tomamos un taxi sin saber donde ir y nos vamos a cualquier lado IU ademas revelo que quiere ser una gran unnie para Suzy que este en las buenas y en las malas como es Yoo In Na con ellas. *En IY2 en el episodio special donde las G5 debian ir a sus casas, Suzy fue a Gwanjju y allí su hermano menor (Bae Sang Moon) revelo que era fan de IU y YooBin y Suzy llamo a IU *Naeun de APink! dijo que le gustaria ser como Suzy: Quisiera ser como Suzy miss A sunbaenim, ella ha ganado muchos premios yo tambien quiero premios ¿donde estan mis premios? provocando la risa de todos en el set. Naeun ha votado varias veces por Suzy en rankings. *JaeJin de FTISLAND dijo que miss A era el grupo favorito de ellos, su miembro faborito es Suzy hasta la nombro como su tipo ideal en la radio Shimshimpata *En los MAMA 2011 obtuvo una presentación sorpresa con la estrella Kim Hyun Joong de los populares SS501 bailando Lucky Guy. *En los MAMA 2012 hizo una aparición en la pantalla grande en la presentacion de B.O.B y KWill Nothin On You *Tiene una gran amistad con Baek Ah Yeon su compañera de agencia, ella la fue a ver en sus presentaciones Debut y las dos se apoyan mutuamente en sus logros. *SunHwa y Suzy se hicieron muy amigas en IY2 las llaman 4D Sisters. *De su pelicula Architecture 101 se hizo muy cercana a Han Ga In que la trata como hermana pequeña, Uhm TaeWoong ella le regalo su CD de miss A TOUCH y se lo firmo, ella incluso fue invitada a su boda. Tambien con Lee Je Hoon, se mensajean siempre y se llaman. El ahora esta en el sirvicio militar y Suzy le escribio una carta. *Duerme con un vestidito de princesa rosa que le regalo un fan, dijo Jia en una entrevista china. *Nichkhun le enseño tailandés y hacer masajes. *Tiene los habitos de sueño mas raros cuando duerme suele enviar mensajes de texto dicen sus unnies de miss A. Ella revelo en Strong Heart que incluso maldice durmiendo pero ella no lo recuerda al despertar. En una ocasión su manager la fue a despertar y ella le dijo: YAH! GET OUT! su manager luego andaba sentido con ella y le conto lo sucedio aunque ella no recordaba nada. *Se rumorea que podría hacer otra película terminando las grabaciones de Gu Family Book.( De donde sacaron esto?) *Entre los miembros de EXO ella es la más popular de miss A *Su miembro favorito de shinhwa es andy. *JunHo de 2PM y Suzy tienen una amistad muy cercana, ella lo apoya en sus proyectos al igual que el, y le encanta jugar con la marca de nacimiento de la mano de ella y con su perro Damon. Los dos se twittean seguidamente y salen juntos a Caribean Bay y Horror Maze con Seulong, asi como sus peliculas. Se dice entre fans coreanos que el la iba a recoger muy seguido de su escuela, S.O.P.A (School of performing Arts). *A Minwoo, Chambum, Jonghwan de 100% les gusta Suzy. *Suzy dijo que por estar practicando las artes marciales, montar caballo para su nuevo drama dijo que sintio dolores que ni podía sentarse. *Seo In Guk dijo que le gustaba Suzy. *Kwanghee de ZE:A dijo que le hubiera gustado casarse con ella. *Min dijo que cuando regresen con su nuevo album van a tener otro tipo de estilo mas sensual,maduro claro despues de que Suzy cumpla los 20 años. *Fei le esta enseñando a cocinar. *Chunji de Teen Top dijo que le gusta suzy *A Hyuseong de BOYFRIEND le gusta suzy. *MinHo dijo que aun mantiene contacto son Suzy, los dos son muy cercanos desde los dias del debut de miss A, ya que SHINee promocionaba en ese momento tambien, y los dos fueron pareja MC en Music Core. *Uno de sus oppas cercanos es SE7EN ya que el es cercano a JYPE, el ayudo y cuido a miss A. En una ocasión el dijo que le gustaria hacer una performance con ellas. Suzy lo fue apoyar a su restaurant con Sunmi de WG y Joo. *En cada premio que gana agradece a miss A, sus compañeros de jypnation y JYP. *Le puso Damon a su perrita *Mantiene una amistad con SunMi (miembro inactiva de Wonder Girls) las dos salen juntas a comer con los artistas o trainee de JYPE asi como fueron al restaurant de SE7EN, las dos son hermanas AB *Jung Yong Hwa de CNBlue y Suzy fueron seleccionados como los mejores " Teatenders" *Fue la idol mas popular en corea junto con PSY durante todo 2012 *Ella ya no es la maknae de JYPNacion pero todos la tratan como si lo fuese. (ya no es la maknae porque 15& debuto) *Confeso que ella era una mala estudiante, porque se dormía en clase cuando todavía estaba viviendo en gwangju, ya que era trainee en JYP y viajaba mucho, por lo que estaba cansada. *Además de ser cantante y idol de su agencia, es modelo y actriz. *Le encanta rapear. Podria estar en una sub unidad con Jia o un solo. Revelo que le gustaria rapear, componer y tambien hacer baladas. *'Seulong '''y '''JinWoon' de 2AM protegen demasiado a Suzy. Seulong Siempre habla con ella por twitter, son muy cercanos .Cada vez que hablan sobre ella el la protege, asi como 2PM y su manager. JinWoon siempre bromea con ella al igual que lo hizo en IY2. *Fue la 3 miembro en entrar a miss A. *'Han Ga In' revelo que le gusta mucho miss A y que su cancion favorita era Bad Girl Good Girl, se aprendio la coreografia pero le daba verguenza mostrarla delante de Suzy. *'Uhm Tae Woong '''y '''Ga In' revelaron que Suzy y Jae Hoon tienen mucha quimica, y que los dos siempre son cercanos pero en las entrevistas muy timidos. Uhm Tae Woong dijo que ellos podrian salir mas adelante. GaIn ademas dijo que Lee Jae Hoon siempre esta preocupado de Suzy y la esta cuidando. *En el ranking Smartasses (no Corea, alrededor del mundo) Suzy se posiciono en #91 como una de las chicas mas sensuales del mundo. *Es la primer idol en ser imagen de Azucar, haciendolo en su CF Sugar. *Considera a IU, Jiyoung, Sulli y Krystal sus amigas mas cercanas fuera de su grupo. *Es el tipo ideal de''' '''Lee Chan Hyuk (Akdong Musician) y pudo conocerla gracias a JYP en el set de su nuevo drama Gu Family Book con su hermana, para que se isnpirara y pudiera escribir una nueva canción. Su hermana, Lee Soo Hyun la considera una de las celebridades mas bellas. *Ella hizo que un programa tuviera 54 puntos de rating con tan solo aparecer como cameo, aunque ella no estaba allí sino su foto. *En Hello'' Baby, '''Mir '''de '''MBLAQ' le pidio ser la madre de sus hijos, también se emociono al escuchar su voz por el teléfono. *'Huh Gak' revelo en KBS Generation Sympathy Saturday que su tipo ideal verdadero es Suzy. *Se le dio otro nombre ademas de Nation First Love, La Chica de los 10 millones. Suzy se convirtio en la celebridad mas pedida por marcas y publicidad, sobrepasando todos los grupos de chicas idol y actrices. *Es la mas alta de Miss A,midiendo 1,70. *'Kang jun' de C-CLOWN Dijo en una estacion de Radio que Suzy es Su tipo Ideal. *'Eli' de U-Kiss dijo que le gusta Suzy y que es su tipo Ideal, ademas, dijo que le gustaria estar en We Got Married con ella. *el Actor''' Jun Ji Hoo''' Dijo que le Gusta Suzy, incluso Gyuri (de KARA) le pregunto quien le gustaba mas Realmente, Suzy o Jiyoung(KARA) ya que que antes dijo que de KARA le gusta Jiyoung, y el Confirmo Rapidamente, que Suzy es la que le Gusta. *'andy' dijo que niel '''de '''teen top habia recibido una cita de una chica idol de JYP y que su nombre empieza con S las candidatas fueron Sohee, Sunmi de Wonder Girls y Suzy. (''Suzy esta Descartada, por que se aclaro que era una noona, y suzy no es noona de Niel, suzy es mas joven que Niel.) *Se rumorea que podria estar en '''We Got Married '''para su proxima temporada pero no es seguro ya que las nuevas parejas recien empezaron su matrimonio. Muchas veces han intentado tener a Suzy como una de las esposas.(De verdad? quiero saber de donde lo sacaron porfa!) *Salieron unas fotos donde '''Lee SeungGi' le arreglaba el cabello y Suzy le esta dando masajes estas imagenes hicieron que salieran rumores de que si su romance en el drama esta pasando a la realidad *Su ultima cancion Don't Forget Me para el drama Gu Family Book esta ocupando los primeros lugares de los k-chart y por el momento es la cancion mas descargada en todo corea *'JYP' viendo el exito de la cancion de Suzy dice que esta mas decidido a hacer una sub unidad con una integrante mas de miss A *Era una de las opciones para ser MC offcial de Music Bank, pero no pudo aceptar el cargo debido a su agenda apretada. *Es cercana a Bora '''y Hyorin''' de sistar, Yewon de jewrely, Sunny '''y Hyoyeon''' de snsd y Shinyoung (comediante) debido a IY2, donde participo. *Fue a visitar a las miembros de miss A en sus actividades a pesar de que tiene una agenda muy apretada. *De acuerdo a los directores dicen que suzy tiene las cualidades de para interpretar todo tipo de papel para un drama. *Suzy dijo que esta juntando dinero para comprarle una casa nueva a sus padres y ayudar en los estudios de sus hermanos. *En malasia se hizo una encuesta la cual era ¿Que idol tiene mas fans en Malasia? siendo Suzy la primera en la lista ganandole a grupos de chicas y idols solistas. Suzy Fans malasia *Suzy tiene el 2 nivel en Taekwondoo, ademas recordemos que su Padre es maestro de Taekwondoo. *Es muy amiga de Ji Young (Kara), Sohyun (4minute) Sulli(Fx) y Krystal(Fx),ya que, tienen la misma edad. *'Luna' de f(x) la escogio como su maknae favorita en Weekly Idol, incluso por encima de la maknae de su propio grupo, Krystal. *Recientemente en "High Society" Myungsoo de Infinite la escogio como la mejor idol femenina y dijo quera su tipo ideal. También fue escogida por los trabajadores del show y gano el 1º puesto. * Ha sido elogiada muchas veces por sus compañeros de trabajo como Lee Seung Gi '''y '''Yewon de Jewerly, y por miembros del staff, debido a su actitud trabajadora y que nunca pone mala cara a pesar de estar cansada. * Minhyuk de BTOB dijo que quería casarse con Suzy en WGM. Cuando el MC de repente dijo que normalmente los idols elegían a los de su propia agencia pero Minhyuk dijo “si no es Suzy no quiero”. * Ocupo el puesto #1 según la encuesta realizada por "Eduwill", "Con que artista te gustaría pasar tus vacaciones". Teniendo un 40.8% de votos. * Boom 'Menciono en "'All the kpop" que es muy cercano al padre de Suzy desde que aparecio en uno de los capitulos de IY2. * LLoro de felicidad al ver un video mensaje en el que hablaba su padre y su madre en el programa 'Healing Camp'. Ella declaró que hacía mucho tiempo que no eia a sus padres. (video) * Narro el programa de variedades "Real men", donde se obtuvo un 17.4% de raiting, siendo el más alto del domingo. *En una encuesta realizada a 489 personas de Seúl, una abrumadora cifra de 328 eligió a Suzy como 'Idol del año 2013'. *suzy es una de las pocas celebridades que ah estado casi por todo el año en el 1 y 2 puesto de las celebridades con mas CF reaizados. *Suzy fue duramente criticada por su comportamiento en los premios 2013 MBC Drama Awards, ella recivio el premio a excelencia femenina en miniseries y en su discurso se le noto asombra y nervios lo cual causo que no expresara con claridad, esto no fue bien visto por muchas personas quienes hicieron comentarios hirientes expresando su falta de entusiasmo y profesionalismo. Por otra parte otro grupo de internautas no estuvieron de acuerdo y expresaron su comprension diciendo que se nota lo nerviosa que estaba y que era obvio que ella no se esperaba este premio. (video ), MBC revelaro el siguiente comunicado: "MBC Drama Awards-Lo que vivio el público al decir el discurso". *''"Desde la perspectiva de alguien que estaba allí en persona, Suzy parecía muy nerviosa. Aunque se equivocó con sus palabras, todo el mundo seguia sonriendo po'rque su nerviosismo era lindo, las celebridades en el frente todos tenían cara de mamá y papá en sus rostros cuando la vieron sucesivamente. Y cuando ella caminaba fuera del escenario parecía que ella no tenía la fuerza en las piernas. Ella estaba caminando muy débilmente así, entonces Lee Seung Gi dijo una broma a ella mientras pasaba y ella asintió con la cabeza y se rió". *Ocupo el puesto 14 en TOP de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo realizado por la revista''TC Candler. *En un programa de variadades chino Suzy y Min realizaron un cover deMichael Jackson's 'You Are Not Alone'. *El 20 de diceimbre en los 2013 MBC Drama Awards suzy gano el premio Best Couple Award junto con lee seung gi por sus papeles protagonicos en el drama Gu Family Book, en su discurso de aceptacion se agradecieron entre si por su arduo trabajo. *Junto con otras tres celebridades suzy fue escojida como la reina de los CF en corea 2013. *Desde su debut suzy a filmado mas de 40 CF, lo cual a sombro a la misma suzy ya que no tenia conocimiento de este dato. *En radio star cuando se presentaron 2pm bromearon diciendo que JYP deberia cambiar su nombre por el de suzy ya que ella es la artista que mas ganancias atribuye a esta empresa,pero esta informacion fue negada por el mismo jyp ya que los mayores ingresos son por el grupo 2pm. *'''THEFACESHOPE una empresa de comesticos logro un aumento del 30% en las ventas y se convirtio en la marca de comesticos superior en corea todo gracias a suzy ya que ella es la modelo de esta marca, despues de esta gran acontecimiento THEFACESHOPE lanzo al mercado un perfume llamado SUZY en honor a su modelo. *También antes de la primera parte del show ella y Lee Yoobi susurraban entre sí y conversando animadamente, parecía que estaban teniendo un buen momento. Enlaces *'Perfil (Nate)' *'Perfil (Daum)' *'HanCinema' *'Twitter Oficial | Suzy' 'GALERÍA' ' tumblr_mj1cteoME31rkjv66o1_500.png untitled.png 24639_195865110537418_515445066_n.jpg original.jpg original (1).jpg 179462_196991770424752_950478710_n.png 294218_200759343381328_1561133738_n.png 306823_198604720263457_624808911_n.jpg 1353434021392.jpg|Bae suzy 504667.png|link=Suzy '